The invention relates to nonlinear optical devices which may be described more particularly as nonlinear optical devices using a layered semiconductor structure for controlling one light beam by another light beam.
In the prior art, the deflection of a light beam is achieved by changing the refractive index of an interaction medium through which a controlled light beam and a controlling light beam pass at an angle to each other. The interaction medium consists of an optically saturable dye which may be either in a liquid solution or in a solid solution. Optical pumping by the controlling light beam causes changes in the refractive index of the interaction medium.
It is desirable to develop solid state devices for controlling a light beam in integrated optical devices. A problem exists in that the prior art devices either are not solid state devices or are solid state devices which are not compatible with semiconductor materials used for making integrated circuits.